Time of Your Life
by liebschaden
Summary: All of Schwarz are bored due to the lack of work. Farfie wants to go to a carnival. To Schuldich, taking him is better than being bored.


**Time of Your Life**

What is there to do when you're in between jobs? There's only so much one could take when the decision was either: stay home with the three people (if they can be called people) that you've worked with for God-only-knows how many years or try to find something at least partially entertaining in the city to distracts for even the smallest of minutes. This was what Schuldich had been thinking about for the past week. The ever-so-perfect leader had informed them that work would float their way in two weeks, not including the one where the German was contemplating suicide out of boredom. There was only so much channel surfing could do to satisfy him.

Said German was currently sprawled out over the couch in the living room, praying to whatever God actually did exist, to cause some form of amusement to appear before him. His prayers were answered.

"I want to go there." Schuldich glanced at his white haired teammate then switched blue eyes towards the television set.

"The carnival?" Schuldich arched an orange brow at the Irishman.

Farfarello was sitting at the small table that rested between Schuldich and the television. He had many knives out and on top of its surface. He was checking which ones needed to be sharpened. Most hadn't been used in a long time. The German knew all of his knives because he had been out with the supposed madman when he had gotten them. A single yellow eye flicked in his direction and shoulders lifted in a slight shrug.

"It's better than staying here." Was his response.

Schuldich sat up with a liquid grace and stretched his arms above his head. His back gave a quiet crack. He sighed in the next instant and stood.

"Why not? But you can't kill anyone. It's too light out." He expected a protest or even a glare but nothing came. Farfarello merely nodded at him.

It seemed that Schuldich wasn't the only one who was dying of boredom. Nagi was lucky; he had his computer and school to entertain him. Crawford…who knew what happened behind closed doors. The man could be jacking off to porn and no one of Schwarz would know of it. For Farfarello, he would need to kill someone. But he hasn't been able to kill in a little over a month and, now, just being outside was good enough for him.

The carnival wasn't too far away. It was an easy half hour drive. Easy because with a single thought, the roads were clear. Schuldich had never been in a traffic jam and never planned to be in one. It took five minutes to find a parking spot.

"Hey Farf, does mentally unstable count as a handicap?" With his usual smirk in place, the two slid from the vehicle.

There were people everywhere. If Schuldich's shields weren't as strong as they were, he would have spiraled deeper into insanity at this moment. They easily stepped by everyone without paying and ignored the overly perky people who were taking pictures. The German shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced at the younger male.

"Alright Farf, what do you want to do? Play games, go on rides?"

"Freak Show." An eerie smile played out over his lips.

Schuldich let out a sharp bark of laughter and followed after the Irishman. This would prove to be interesting. Maybe one day Schwarz could be a Freak Show. His smirk widened at the images. First up would be Farfarello, the white haired demon with one eye that vows to hurt God. Watch him do his trick of slowly killing some random person in the audience. Any volunteers? Second is Schuldich, the sexy German that kills with a smirk. His trick is to make blood seep from your ears, nose, mouth, and eyes as your brain turns to mush. Who would like to volunteer for that one?

But, Nagi and Crawford wouldn't be in the Freak Show. Crawford would be in a little tent telling people's futures. He would see everyone's deaths and there Nagi would be. I single thought and, squish, they're dead. Or Nagi could rig that game where you throw a ball at some milk bottles.

At least it was another career option.

The two members of Schwarz seated themselves in front row in the red and white tent. A man walked out into the canter with a microphone. He gave an introduction that fell on deaf ears.

"And now, for the first Freak…the six foot midget!"

Schuldich snorted as a six foot man walked out and waved at the crowd. Farfarello wasn't impressed.

"The bearded man!"

"This is ridiculous." Schuldich was still laughing.

They left before anyone else came out.

Because the only rides where meant for kids, the two stuck to games. They played one where you throw darts at balloons. Farfarello popped all twenty with five darts…and fifteen knives. They didn't want the toys and it wasn't like they paid to play either. It was just something to do. The next game was shooting at moving targets. Schuldich hit nine out of ten targets and used the last fake bullet to pop one in the man who worked at the booth's shoulder. As they walked around to find another game, Farfarello spoke.

"I want one of those." The German followed the pointed finger.

"Cotton candy?" The younger male nodded.

"Fine, fine, whatever." Schuldich ordered. "What colour? Pink or blue?" He smirked at his own question, knowing the answer was blue but amusing himself by asking anyways.

"Pink."

"What?" Blue eyes stared dumbly at yellow.

"I want pink." Farfarello grabbed the stick when it was made and they walked away.

"Why pink?" The Irishman pulled a piece off and licked it but didn't place it into his mouth yet.

"It looks like blood." A chilling smirk graced his lips as he ate.

"Right…should have know that." Schuldich rolled his eyes. "Can I have some?"

"Steal your own." Another piece was placed into his mouth.

"Come on, I just want a piece!"

The white haired male gave an irritated sigh and pulled a piece off of the stick. He held it out towards the German. Schuldich grabbed his wrist and lifted his hand, eating the pink candy from his fingers. Farfarello flinched slightly at the contact but remained still. When Schuldich released his wrist and licked his lips, he smirked at him.

"Haven't had that in a long time." Then he started walking again.

Farfarello watched him with a widened yellow eye. The German stopped after a few feet when he noticed he was alone. He glanced back towards his teammate. His smirk widened.

Perhaps there was a way to amuse himself inside the Schwarz household.

3


End file.
